In computer systems random access memories (RAM) are often organized in memory ranks, a term that was created by JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council), the memory industries standards group. The concept of memory ranks applies to all memory modules form factors, including desk top DIMMs (dual in-line memory modules), notebook SODIMM (small outline dual in-line memory module), workstation and server registered DIMMs or fully-buffered DIMMs (FB-DIMMs). A memory rank is a block or area of data that is created using some or all of the memory chips on a memory module. Data bus lines connect the memory chips of the memory ranks and carry the input and output signals for read and write operations of the memory module. For such memory modules, it is desirable to have error correction capabilities with enhanced signal integrity.